


Duck's Secret Part-Time Job (Non-Canon)

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bunny Girl, Collars, Come Inflation, Demons, Domination, Gender transformation, Groping, Humiliation, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Immediately after his date with himself Duck is forced help Satan with his party. Little does Duck know Satan plans to further humiliate him.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Duck's Secret Part-Time Job (Non-Canon)

**Author's Note:**

> After thinking about it for a few days, I decided to make a kinky follow up to "A Date With Young Duck". As it says in the title, this story is non-canon and for anyone looking for something really kinky.

"Not so fast, Duck."

I had just got finished with an awkward date with my 22 year old self and was ready for my humiliation to end. I was still in girl-mode, Satan added a few body modifications to make me more appealing to my younger self like; Bigger tits, thicker thighs and really big ass. 

"I'm hosting a party that should hopefully turn into an orgy so I'm gonna need you to stick around and help pass out food."

Satan snaps his fingers and changes my outfit into a classy, Orange Bunny Girl with black nylons and Oranges heels.

"Orange was your favorite color right?"

I look over my outfit for the party, it really left nothing to the imagination and with my new modifications, I was spilling out everywhere.

"Come on Satan can't you give me back my regular, female body?"

Satan shook his head, "Sorry babe, this is part of the punishment."

Satan comes over to me and puts a collar around my neck, "There we go, now they'll know you're owned by me. Now get to work sweetie, I have a lot of hungry party goers."

The heels Satan gave me were very uncomfortable, but I got used to them. I was told to head over to the kitchen and grab a tray, the tray would automatically refill itself so there was no need to head back to the kitchen. Walking the party I got a lot of stares, some of them demons, some them former living humans. Everything was going fine until they started snickering at me it took a while to realize that I had milk leaking out of me. Super embarrassed, I rushed into the bathroom to get a look at myself in the mirror. I was horrified to see that my breasts were leaking.

"Oh my, you better take care of those quick Duck."

I heard a voice in my head, it was Satan. "What the Hell, Satan?"

"Yeah so the collar helps my control you're body from where ever I am."

As Satan speaks, my breasts grow larger. "As I said earlier Duck, you're gonna want to take care of those."

"How?"

"Just squeeze the milk out, like you're milking a cow."

Thanks for the visual, Satan. I do as he says, with the milk shooting out into the sink which relieves the pressure on my chest. I felt empty finally and was ready to leave the restroom when someone came in, a handsome looking devil...

"Whoa little rabbit, where are of to?" He asked in smooth charming voice. I couldn't take my eyes off his strong red face, he looked like a lean Hellboy in a pressed red suit. 

"I.....I....." I have nothing to say to this man.

"It's ok baby, you don't have to say anything, just meet me here later." He says as he stuffs a piece of paper in my cleavage. "My name is Larry H. Demon, see you around."

I get back to work, but I can't get Larry out of my head he's just so...damn....hot.... well I've completely ruined this suit now. 

The party wraps up, I return the tray to the kitchen where Satan is waiting...with Larry!

"Great job Duck, you've more than paid off you're punishment, but someone would like to ask you something." 

Larry steps forward with a smile on his face. "Duck...weird name for a bunny. So I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend the night with me?"

"Now Duck, as I said, you've more than paid--"

"Yes!" I blurt out thoughtlessly. "If you want I could change out of these."

"Oh no, I like the suit, you're keeping it."

We arrive at Larry's place which I have to say is probably the nicest looking house in Hell.

"Duck this going to sound weird, but I couldn't stop thinking about you when I saw you." said Larry as he took his coat off and took a seat on the couch.

"Me neither, the only other sophisticated demon here is Satan, so you were a nice surprise." I said taking a seat right next to him, I rubbed his thighs a bit hoping to get him in the mood, to my surprise he removes my hand.

"Now Duck I know you're excited to get started, but I should warn you sex with a demon is rather savage...we give more than your average human male and females like yourself don't last very long."

I know he was trying to warn me, but it made me even more excited. I accepted and he took out his big demon dick, you think a demon dick would look different, but no it's just a big red dick. I put my lips around it and immediately notice that it is much warmer than any human's dick in fact it was pretty hot....my tongue was burning a bit, but I didn't let it bother me at all. I work that cock the best I could and when he finally came I made sure to swallow it all. His cum was warm and it flowed endlessly from him I didn't notice my stomach expanding.

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Larry says as he removes his penis.

"What the heck, Larry I was..." I stop mid-sentence and see that my stomach has expanded making it look like I had a baby in me.

"Haven't even started and you're already bloated with my cum. Sorry babe, but this isn't going to work out..."

"I think I can be of assistance!" Satan poofs into the house. "Duck, what happened to your... nope don't even tell me."

"Satan, you said you could help?" Asks Larry.

"I could, I know a spell to turn a human into a demon, but there's a catch. Once the human is turned into a demon, they may never turn back.

I think about life as slutty demon bitch....and then I think about going back to my old life and working retail.

Satan casts his spell on me, my skin changes from white to red, my bunny girl outfit doesn't change much, my new tail bursts out the back of my suit and my new horns grow out of my head. I also get another upgrade to my tits and ass.

"The spell is done! Duck, you should now be able to take all the demon seed you desire."

That night Larry and I try everything we could think of and even invent new things Hell has never heard of.

I spend eternity in Hell as Larry's demon slut/wife which may sound like a bad ending, but compared to what was waiting for me back home....I'll take this a million times over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that non-canon romp into the world of the Duck Fuck chronicles. I don't plan on writing anymore non-canon stories, but if you enjoyed it let me know.


End file.
